


morning sun

by stolashoots



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolashoots/pseuds/stolashoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma's smile is the morning sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning sun

Yuma’s smile is the morning sun after an eternity of slumber. It slices through the haze of confusion and beacons him forward into the light, into the warmth. The hundreds of years spent in the darkness of the Barian planet, his adaption to the sweltering climate and the dim glowing of the massive crystals, makes Yuma’s bright energy slam into him like a shock to his system.

Vector has wanted many things in his life. Power. Conquest. Nasch’s face in the dirt. (A fleeting wish for peace from the bloodshed, before the chaos engulfed him.) To achieve those goals, Vector went out and took them, his opposition be damned. Once, Vector was the lord of everything in sight, both the judge and the jury of the world. The future was in his grasp.

(What a joke. What control did a mere pawn have? He was nothing more than a deluded puppet, dancing to the whims of his master.)

Vector has wanted many things in life, but Yuma’s smile is something that cannot be taken or forced, it must be given freely.

(Perhaps his old, shriveled heart desires for something more than a simple smile, but Vector doesn’t dare dream of getting what he wants anymore. He doesn’t deserve it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please remember to leave a kudos and a comment.


End file.
